The Overheard Joke
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry hear about the Cullens being, 'together, together? HP/TWI XOver Now a Multi-chapter, by popular demand.
1. Prolouge

**The Overheard Joke**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively. If I did own it, do you think I would be writing a fanficiton?_

**IMPRTANT NOTE ABOUT THE STORY – PLEASE READ!**

In this story, Harry and Draco have escaped the wizarding world with Remus and Tonks after the war. They want to kill Harry for being 'too powerful', Draco for being a former Death Eater, Remus for being a Child of the Moon, Tonks for being with Remus, and for being pregnant with is baby. As you can tell the background of this story is a little AU for the Potter Verse. They move to Forks, and it is a little while before Bella moves there. This is just a silly little one-shot that has been plaguing me.

Harry and Draco shared an exasperated look, as the blonde who had introduced herself as Jessica dragged them to her table at lunch.

Harry lightly pushed into Draco's mind and brought up an image of Lavender Brown and then put one of Jessica next to her. Draco sniggered. They were too alike for their own good, and it was probably the only reason why they put up with her.

After the war, Lavender was one of the ones who helped to hide them and their 'parents'. Ron had abandoned Harry, saying he was turning dark, but the rest of the Weasleys helped – including Percy. There were many others that helped, including Harry's best friend, Hermione and Draco's best friend, Blaise.

They came to this quaint little town when Luna suggested for them to go there. She said something rally strange, it was like she was talking in two different voices at once, only one being hers. Harry had feared she was making a prophecy, but shook himself of that thought when he realized it was _Luna_. The idea of her making a prophecy was just ridiculous, but still – the words had yet to leave the new family' mind.

_**You four are now a family.**_

_**A new place to live is what you need.**_

_**Away from the world who fears you, away from those who love you.**_

_**You need a quiet town, to get away, a place no one would possibly look.**_

_**The house from the Black inheritance left to Harry, it lives in a place of green. **_

_**Its name is that of an eating utensil, and there you shall find peace, and more to love you.**_

_**A little joke overheard will be the first string attached to each other, and soon all the bleeding souls shall be healed.**_

When Harry thought back t it now, it did indeed sound like a prophecy, but he just put it down to Luna being Luna.

As Jessica chatted away to both he and Draco, while the others at her table booked at them in curiosity, Harry looked around the cafeteria.

It was definitely a lot bigger than the one he had in primary school, not that he ever go to eat in there. Harry was surprised about how spacious it was, even with the small number of students at Forks High, it should have been fuller than it was.

As Harry's gaze looked out the window, to look at all the beautiful greenery he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Neville living here. He would love it, but then his gaze fell on a group on inhumanly beautiful people walking past the window and in the door.

'Who are _they?'_ Harry asked, never letting his eyes leave their graceful movements.

Jessica and Draco looked over to where he was looking.

Draco's eyes widened, but Jessica just giggled.

'They're the Cullens.' She told them in a hushed voice.

'They don't look related.' Draco commented, never letting his eyes stray, just as Harry hadn't.

'Oh, they're not, except for the two blondes who are technically Hales. They're twins and have been living with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight, she's they're aunt or something. The others are all adopted and live together with Dr Cullen and his wife.' She whispered to them with a giggle.

'They're all very....' Harry trailed off, trying to find the right word.

'Hot.' Draco supplied, and Harry could have sworn all of the Cullen's tried not to smile at this.

Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye to give him 'The Look.' Draco shrugged, not perturbed in the least.

'You were thinking it too.' He told Harry who rolled his eyes.

'Oh yes. But they're all together though, like together, together…'before Jessica could continue, Draco interrupted her.

'Ooo, fivesome.' Draco swooned in delight.

'Kinky' Harry added with a leer.

Jessica looked at them with a blush covering her face.

The Cullens who had heard the whole conversation and had found it hard not to smile at the forwardness of the new blonde student, couldn't cover their mirth at their reaction to the gossip and burst out laughing – all of them (Rosalie and Jasper included).

The entire cafeteria looked at them n shock, and Harry and Draco smirked as they stood up to go to their next class.

As they passed the Cullen's table they both said in unison,

'Seeya later, you kinky vamps.'

This one statement was enough to shock the Cullens out of their laughter as they watched the two enigmas- for they could be described as nothing else – leave the cafeteria.

Emmett looked after them for a second before snickering to himself.

'I like them' he stated with a broad smile.

Alice bounced up and down in her seat with a huge smile on her face, nodding in agreement. Jasper nodded along as well, he felt a connection to the two new students. He didn't know why but he did. Edward smirked, and agreed that he definitely liked the new students. Rosalie sniffed and gave the impression that she could tolerate them for the simple fact that they had good style, humor and they thought that she was hot.

Alice's smile grew even bigger if possible, and she started to bounce in pace even more, making her brothers, mate and sister fear her, just a little.

Alice giggled, and her next statement caused Emmett to break out into loud laughs, and the rest of her family to look at her in shock.

'We're gong to become a sevnsome!'

**AN** so what do you think? Was the prophecy OK? I wanted it to sound like she was just talking to tem, but at the same time make it a prophecy. Let me know what you think, because I could see this becoming a story, but if no ne likes it, it is staying a one-shot. Also, if you have a better title, let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because of popular demand – I have decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. I do not know how long it will be nor do I know how fast updates will be. I am still in the planning process for it, but I decided to do a chapter for you as a belated **

**Christmas present.**

**Warnings: Language – mild to course (haven't decided yet) and possibly slash and more than two people couples. (Once again – not sure yet)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight – and apparently my idea either – since everyone wants me to continue – hope I don't ruin it. **

'_Come on Raven, its almost time. You know that as well as I do.' The ginger haired teen said with a soft smile._

'_I know Rook, but I don't know what I am going to do.' Raven replied, emerald eyes blinking at him tiredly._

'_What're you talking about?' Rook asked with a snort, 'You have had this planned out for months and you know it.'_

'_Not that Rook – I am perfectly fine with that.' Raven shot him an incredulous look at the implication that he doubted him. 'I was talking about after, for years all I have been doing is training and fighting. I just want to know what I am supposed to do after it's over. I don't know how to do anything else.' Raven said, looking broken._

'_Raven, after you started to show who you truly were, you were the top of the year, not to mention your position in everything, you could be whatever you want to be, you know that as well as I do. And even f you don't know what you want to do yet – you can always wait round for a while – go on vacation or something and figure it out in a few years.' Rook told him tenderly._

'_I know that Rook!' Raven shouted, 'I know facts, I have a position – but the fact is - I don't know how to live outside of my relatives who suppressed me or outside of training and fighting! I don't know how to be free and I don't know how I will be able to do anything if I don't have someone who I have to fight every year, someone who will give me something to do, someone who torments me so much, someone who causes me pain – yet is always there, who is a stability in my life – the only stabability.' Raven shouted, his eyes were dull and broken and hopeless._

_Rook sighed and pulled Rave into a comforting hug._

'_You know that that isn't true Raven, you have another stability in your life – you have __**me.**__ You are my brother in all but blood, and nothing will take me away from you – nothing.' Rook whispered into the broken teen's ear._

'_Promise?' Raven sniffed._

'_Cross my heart, hope to die – stick a needle in my eye.' Rook said right back, getting a chuckle out of the raven haired teen._

'_Come now – Bookworm is waiting.' Rook said, standing up with Raven still leaning on him._

'_She'll kill you if she finds out you called her that again.'_

'_I know!' Rook said with a grin – running out of their tent._

_Raven smiled, eyes lightening just a little, before he to left the tent._

_**~:~TOJ~:~**_

'_What the hell are you talking about?!' Raven yelled. 'I am __**not **__going dark. Are you lot confused, or just imbeciles.'_

'_Now, there is no need for that. We know you saved us all, but the fact is – you used Dark Magic during the war, and that is proof enough that you are going dark.' The pompous, fat man announced._

'_What other choice did I have? Did you expect me to defeat the darkest wizard of all time with a Stunner? That is just ridiculous!' Raven shot back. 'I wasn't even the only one using "Dark Magic; I saw heaps of your Aurors using it too!'_

'_Stop all these accusations and jut come quietly.'_

'_Never!' He shouted. _

'_Then you leave us no choice.' The man signaled for his guard to advance forward, and at the front f the group was a specific ginger haired teen._

'_Rook?!' Raven cried out in disbelief._

'_Come on Raven; let us take you in before you hurt anyone else.' He said, advancing slowly, wand aloft._

'_Rook, how could you?' Raven cried. 'You said you would never leave me._

'_I would never stick by someone dark, you should know that.' He shot back with a sneer._

'_But I am __**not **__dark, why wont you believe me?' Raven asked, falling to his knees and looking at his best friend._

'_I have seen the proof for myself Raven, there is just no other choice.' He said simply, carelessly._

'_Were you ever my friend to begin with?' The raven haired teen asked weekly._

'_Yes, I was, but you know how I despise everything dark – friend or not, I wouldn't stick by you when your dark. If you weren't dark, I would have stayed friends with you – but you are.' He said, without a care in the world._

'_Now come on Raven, time to go to Azkaban.'_

'_DON'T YOU __**EVER **__CALL ME THAT AGAIN!' Raven thundered, standing to his feet, getting ready to fight of the advancing guard._

'_Fine, I won't - for now.' He muttered, still advancing._

_There was a sudden crack, and a group of bout twenty people arrived, all wearing hooded white cloaks with spells on them to hide their faces, except one. She ran over to Harry, grabbing his arm and looking at the advancing guard._

'_Rook?' she gasped in shock._

'_He's not Rook anymore Feathers, he turned – he doesn't care about me – __**us, **__anymore.' Raven whispered brokenly._

_Feathers looked over to their former friend and glared at him._

'_You traitor Ronald Weasley. How could you betray us like that? Betray Raven?' She asked, noticing how Raven flinched violently at the name._

'_Oh what? No more Rook? I am so disappointed in you Hermione – you know he is turning Dark, yet there you are, beside him and not __**me**__.' Ron said, glaring straight back at her. 'Now why don't you and your hooded friends here hand him over, and we will let you all go.' He told her, throwing a smile at her._

'_Never!' she sneered, before disappearing, followed closely by the people dressed in white._

_As he was disappearing, Raven heard some final words from his former friend – _

'_I will get you Harry Potter!'_

_**~:~TOJ~:~**_

Harry woke with a soft cry. He looked around wildly – not remembering where he was.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the rest of his memories came flooding back and he started to sob softly.

He dreamt about the betrayal again. Out of all the things that had happened during the war – that was the one that hurt the most.

'Ebony?' a voice called out softly from behind his door. The only answer he received was another sob.

The platinum blond male rushed into the room, and took Harry into his arms.

'Shh, it's OK Eb. It was just a dream, it can't hurt you.' Draco tried to comfort, but knew very well that dreams could hurt him very much – especially a few particular ones.

'I dreamt about him again Sly. I dreamt first about his promise, and then that day.' Harry whispered to his friend.

'Oh Ebony. I know he hurt you more than words can say, but you need to try and move on.'

'I don't know if I can – it hurts so much.'

'Ebony, we moved here because we wanted to get away from all the running and hiding. We wanted to have a life again. You have been so much better in the past few months, and your eyes have finally started to glow again – even if it is just dimly. These types of hurts don't just go away – I know that, but they will never fade if you don't try to move on. If you don't want t try for yourself, can you try for me? Or Remus, or Tonks? Or even your unborn godson. Please.' Draco begged of his friend.

'I'll try.' Harry promised.

Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve and then looked at Draco again.

'Why are you dressed up?' Harry asked him curiously.

'I have to show these muggles in the school we're gong to that I am better than them – don't I?' Draco said arrogantly.

Harry looked at him for a few more minutes, before comprehension dawned on him.

'OH SHIT! We have school today.' He jumped up from the bed, casting a cleansing charm on himself and started to look for something to wear.

Draco just laughed and left the room, announcing that he was going to get some breakfast.

'Don't you dare try to cook something Draconis Malfoy!' Harry shouted from his room, still running around.

'No need, Remus has already done it.' He shouted back.

Harry just shook his head, pulling on a pair of tight, black jeans and a brown tee-shirt that had a picture of two squirrels. They were both on a branch, but one of them was looking down as its nut fell. It had writing next to it that said 'It's always fun and games until someone looses a nut.' Harry then pulled on a pair of lack converses, and tried to get his hair to behave (didn't work) and went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast, Draco and Harry left the house, after a brief argument over who got to drive that day. Harry won, so he went over to his brand new black Ferrari that had an emerald green lightning bolt on it, and jumped in. Draco sulkily got in on the passenger side, looking longingly at his Slytherin green, new Porsche.

Harry laughed at his attitude and sped out of the driveway.

_Cullen House_

'So you're saying that the Founder kids are going to be a big part of our lives?' Carlisle asked his daughter softly.

'Yepp – well Harry more so than Draco.' She admitted, still singing the Playschool song in her head to keep her brother out.

'How do you know?' Jasper asked her.

'Because his future is fuzzy most of the time, and the other times its not even there.' She answered.

'Can you tell us anything else?' Esme asked her.

'Well, I could – 'Alice grinned, 'but where is the fun in that?' She giggled and went out to wait for the others in Edward's Volvo.

The others shook their heads in frustration, before leaving for their daily activities.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope it is OK. By the way, I would just like to wish everyone a belated Christmas and hope you all have a happy and safe New Year.**


	3. Chapter 2

When the Cullens reached the school, in the record time of 4 minutes, 6 seconds – they were immediately bombarded with the whispers of the school.

'_Have you heard about the new boys?'_

'_Did you know that they moved into the old house outside town? It's huge, but meant to be haunted.'_

'_They're supposed to be from Britain.'_

As the whispers continued to engulf them, the Cullens shared a glance.

Of course they knew about the kids – Alice knew long before anyone else.

They were all curious about the two boys – but they knew they had to keep up their image of the aloof family from Alaska.

Just before the bell was due to ring, the purring of a car's engine reached the ears of first the Cullens, soon followed by the rest of the school.

They all turned to look as a pitch black, brand new Ferrari pulled into the parking lot. The windows were all so darkly tinted that not even the Cullens could see through them perfectly. The only distinguishing feature the car held was an emerald green lighting bolt on each side.

The school waited with bated breath for the people within the car to step out.

Harry and Draco smirked as they pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was staring at the car in anticipation. It reminded them of the time when they revealed their friendship, just before the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort.

:._FLASHBACK.:_

_Harry sighed tiredly._

_Both sides, in a silent agreement, had retreated to regroup._

_Harry looked around the hall. The injured were being treated and the dead were having preservation charms on them so that they could be buried at a later date._

_Harry's eyes landed on Ron and Hermione, who were huddled together, grieving for the loss of so many._

_Harry was startled by a loud bang, followed closely by a hall full of gasps._

_He turned to the source and saw one Draco Malfoy stagger into the hall, Dark Mark bore._

'_What are you doing here?' Harry hissed menacingly._

'_H-had t-to come.' He panted, 'Wass found out.' He hissed in pain._

_It was then that Harry noticed the smudged mark._

'_SHIT!' Harry swore._

_Everyone watched in curiosity as Harry approached Draco, wand out, but lowered._

_Harry reached Draco and quickly arraged themselves so that Harry was supporting Draco's weight._

'_Harry! What are you doing?' Seamus yelled._

'_I am helping my friend to a healer.' Harry replied calmly, not faltering any._

'_But he's a Death Eater.' Someone in the crowd yelled._

'_No, he isn't' Harry said calmly as he sat Draco down at Madam Pomfrey's station, who immediately set about acquiring the correct potions._

'_Then how do you explain the mark?' Cho asked him softly, but in a cold tone._

'_It's FAKE' Harry replied, allowing anger to seep into his tone._

_Draco looked up at Harry in alarm, never having heard him talk like that before._

'_How do you know that?' Someone in the hall asked increadulosly._

'_Because I was the one who made sure it would be!' Harry shouted in rage._

_Draco placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, and Hermione gave him a reassuring gaze._

_Harry took a deep breath, calming himself down and looked at he Hall, calm once again._

'_Draco came to me during the Summer before our fourth year. He turned up at my relatives and told me that his father had stared talking about Voldemort, and saying that once he returned, it was Draco's duty to join, but he didn't want to.' Everyone shot him incredulous looks._

'_He told me that although he sprouted off all of the Pureblood speech, he didn't really believe it. He said that as a child, his mother would sneak him off to his Aunt Andromeda's, and while staying there he learned to appreciate Muggles, and even started liking them._

'_Once it came time for him to receive the Dark Mark, Draco snuck out again, and came to see me. He told me that he only had a week left of freedom. So, I suck my head in a book, when I couldn't find anything, I snuck out of my relatives, went to Hermione's and we both stuck our heads in books. Draco managed to come and see us a couple times, and during that time, the three of us managed to become friends.' Harry let out a sigh, as he looked at the crowd around him._

'_As we started losing hope, Hermione's mother - of all people, picked up a book, opened it randomly and started reading from the page. It was the perfect answer. It was a spell, that when cast on someone, would make them immune to the next spell that tried to bind them to someone, but still showed the effects. We practices for an hour, and then cast it on Draco, he went home hoping it worked. I received a letter the next day. Short, but to the point. Tattoo on, burns, and doesn't hurt, no feeling – Sly. To our relief, the spell had worked. When I next saw Draco, on the first day of school, he, Hermione and I were in the girls' bathroom on the second floor – Moaning Merytl's bathroom. We removed the charm and the Mark. Draco didn't want the thing on his arm for real, so we left it off, but whenever he felt the tingling that indicated he was being summoned, he cast a charm that Hermione found, that put the chosen shape on to the chosen place in an easily removable ink. He would take it off everytime he got back from a meeting, unless he was at home, he had to keep it on all the time.' Harry finished explaining, looking to Draco, twitching his hand slightly, removing both the Mark and the connection permanatly._

_Draco stood up, slightly shakily, and wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug._

'_Thank you Harry – for everything.' He whispered._

'_I'm just glad that you're safe.' Harry whispered back._

_They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Draco turned and looked at Hermione, and she ran to him, and wrapped him in a hug, tears pouring down her face, her hands feeling over his back and face._

'_You're OK, you're really OK.' She kept whispering over and over, frantically searching for any type of injury._

'_I'm fine, Feathers.' Draco chuckled._

_:. END FLASHBACK :._

Harry and Draco sighed, preparing themselves for what was sure to be a long day.

Draco glanced at Harry, who was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Draco grabbed his bag and opened the door.

The school watched as the passenger side door opened and a foot appeared out of the car, soon followed by and entire body. The girls of the school sighed dreamily, and the boys growled in annoyance.

The boy who had stepped out of the car really shocked the Cullen's. he was tall, almost 6 foot and had short, platinum blonde hair, spiked in a messy but stylish way that must have taken a half hour at least. He was dressed in black slacks with a whit long sleeved top. It looked like he was going to a business dinner or on a date more than anything else. The blonde took of his black sunglasses and glanced around the school disdainfully, sneering at all the girls who were undressing him with their eyes. Hs eyes landed on the Cullen's. they seemed t light up, but they left them before the Cullen's could distinguish anything.

Draco turned to look back at the car and stuck his head in the door.

'Harry, get your tiny butt out here before I drag you out by your – well, your unmentionable.'

There was a gasp from within the car as the driver's side door opened and another person stepped out.

This time the gasp from the school was louder. The girls were swooning and drooling, and even some of the guys were trying to get a better look. Even the Cullen's – except Alice, had widened eyes.

The boy who stepped out had a lithe figure, clad in tight, black skinny jeans and a slightly loose brown top with an amusing picture and caption. He had slightly long raven hair, that looked as if he had just gotten up from a long night hot sex.

The boy ran a hand through his hair and raised his face to look around the crowd, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes.

Harry sighed as he looked round the parking lot. Every single pair f eyes were on him and Draco.

_So much for getting out o the spotlight. _He thought.

He turned to look at Draco, who had slung his bag over his shoulder. Harry copied him as he shut his door and locked the car.

'Come on Sly, time to go et our timetable.' Harry said, tipping his head slightly, indicating to the office.

'Right.' Draco said, taking out the cell phone Tonks had given him when hey moved. It had taken him ages to figure out how to use it, and he would rather just stay away from it, but he needed to tell Potter something, and if what he thought was true, he didn't want anyone overhearing.

Harry, look at the five standing by the shiny, silver car. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Draco typed in Harry's name, selected his number and hit send.

Harry heard his phone beep and grabbed it out of his pocket. He raised his eyebrows at he message. He turned around and made a fuss about checking through his bag, and discreetly raised his eyes and looked over at the 'shiny, silver' car. Harry barely withheld a gasp as he turned back around and started to reply to Draco's message.

Saw them – definitely Veggies. The car is a Volvo by the way. Shall we try and get the goss on them at lunch?

Harry only had to wait a second to receive his reply.

I don't care about what type of car it is! And I can't believe you even had to ask that! What is the word Muggles use? Duh!

Harry chuckled as he replaced his phone in his pocket and entered the office with Draco following..

Harry looked around the ramped room and finally his eyes landed on the crowded desk, where a slightly overweight woman with red hair was typing on a computer. He approached her and she looked up at him.

'May I help you dear?' she asked in a curt tone.

'Yes, my name is Harry Founder, and this is my brother Draco. We were wondering if you had our timetables for us?'

'Oh yes.' She replied, her voice becoming warmer as she shuffled through all the papers on her desk.

'Here is your timetables and a couple of maps for you. Here is also a slip that you both have to get signed by all your teachers and bring back here at he end of the day.'

Harry and Draco thanked her and left the office.

'Hey Potter?' Draco said, gaining Harry's attention.

'Yeah?' Harry said, stuffing the map in his bag – the school wasn't big enough for Harry to need it.

'What is Algebra 2?'Draco asked, looking at Harry curiously.

'Well, it's a type of math.' Harry replied, turning back to Draco.

'Oh, OK.' Draco replied as he and Harry started to head off to their home group.

'So what do you have first?' Draco asked Harry

'I have English – what about you?' Harry replied, looking at his timetable.

'Algebra 2.' Draco replied morosely.

'Ouch.' Harry winced as he threw an arm around Draco's shoulder as they entered their home group.

As Draco and Harry entered the class, all the gossiping teens were immediately silenced and turned to look at the two in the door.

Harry and Draco ignored them and walked up to their home group teacher with the slip in their hands.

The teacher took their slips and signed them both, before handing them back to the two boys.

'Hello boys, my name is Ms Naumann, and I am your home group teacher, and I also teach chemistry. Before you take your seats, would you like to introduce yourselves to the class.'

'Well mam'' Harry stated before being interrupted by Draco.

'Of course we will.'

'I was going to say no' Harry hissed at Draco, whacking him in the arm.

Draco winked at him and turned to the class.

'Hi, my name is Draco Founder, and this in my fraternal twin, Harry. As you can tell, we look nothing alike, but that s why we are fraternal and not identical.' Draco announced to the class pompously.

Harry elbowed him in the side and started his part, reluctantly.

'We were both born in England, if you couldn't tell any our accents, and we attended a very exclusive, private boarding school in Scotland since we were eleven. Before any of you ask, we moved out here because of a tragic event that happened in Britain that we would rather not talk about, so don't ask – and we needed a change of scenery – even though Forks is just as rainy as England. Perhaps even more so.' Harry finished, grabbing Draco's arm and taking the last two seats at the back.

Once the two had sat down and turned to each other, blocking the rest of the class out, the gossiping whispers had started up again.

'So what else do you have today besides Algebra 2?' Harry questioned Draco after they had, had a good laugh at the dumbstruck look the class had given them.

'Here, have a look at mine and I'll look at yours.' Draco replied, giving Harry his schedule and snatching Harry's out of his hand.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and looked at Draco's schedule.

**Student Timetable**

**(FOUNDER, DRACO: )**

**Monday – **Algebra 2, English, History, Lunch, Drama, P.E

**Tuesday – **English, History, Drama, Lunch, Algebra 2, P.E

**Wednesday – **History, Drama, Algebra 2, Lunch, English, P.E

**Thursday – **Drama, Algebra 2, English, Lunch, History, P.E

**Friday – **Algebra 2, English, History, Lunch, Drama, P.E

Harry chuckled when he saw that Draco was taking Drama. He could honestly see him excelling in that class, because he was always so dramatic anyway,

**Student Timetable**

**(FOUNDER, HARRY: )**

**Monday – **English, Business Math, History, Lunch, Art, P.E

**Tuesday – **Business Math, History, Art, Lunch, English, P.E

**Wednesday – **History, Art, English, Lunch, Business Math, P.E

**Thursday – **Art, English, Business Math, Lunch, History, P.E

**Friday – **English, Business Math, History, Lunch, Art, P.E

Draco looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

'Business Math, Eb?' Harry snatched his timetable back and looked at Draco,

'Not all of us were raised to handle their accounts.' Was the reply he received.

Draco rolled his eyes, and looked down at his own timetable again.

'Damn, we have all of two classes together, not including this boring, waste of time.' Harry chuckled at Draco before looking to the clock,

'The bell should be going soon.' He informed Draco

Draco sighed and looked to Harry, Harry felt really bad for him, it was his first time attending a Muggle school, and he had his first class alone.

'You'll be fine, and I will see you in History soon enough.' Harry told him reassuringly.

Draco nodded reluctantly, before standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder, Harry following not even a second behind.

Just as they were about to walk towards the door, the bell rang.

The others in the class all looked at the two in surprise, wondering how they knew the bell was about to ring – they were new after all.

The 'twins' shared a look as they left the room, smirking the whole time.

Draco and Harry separated with a final look at each other, silently telling the other 'Good Luck.'

Draco sighed as he accepted his slip back from his teacher – Mr. Parkinson. He gave the class a glare as he went to sit in a seat at the back of the class.

Draco listened to the lesson with half an ear, taking notes slowly. Oh, how he wished he could charm it to take notes for him.

Discretely, he took his cell out of his pocket and messaged both Hermione and Harry.

I HATE YOU

He hit send, smiling slightly – until he realized he was still in Algebra 2. Crap – Draco sighed … again.

Harry sighed sadly when the class continued staring at him, even after he sat in the furthest, darkest corner from everyone else.

He listened as his teacher started going over the curriculum for the semester – which included studying books – all of which, Hermione had made him and Draco read.

Harry felt his phone go off, so he fished it out of his pocket. He noticed that it was a message from Draco.

Harry opened it and chuckled quietly at what was written. He clicked reply and typed:

Love you too

He hit send before opening a new message.

Sly's complaining … again

He sent it to Tonks, knowing that he would get an ear thrashing later for tattling, and Sly would get one for complaining … again.

Harry studied those in his class, and was surprised to see that he shared it with one of the Veggies, in fact, the Veggie was right next to him.

Harry turned to the front, but studied the Veggie next to his discretely.

He was huge. Harry wondered weather he had been part giant in his human years.

He had short brown hair, and a slightly child-like face. He of course was pale white and had topaz eyes.

All in all, Harry thought he was kinda cute.

Emmett chuckled when he noticed the small human studying him.

He found it amusing that it took him half the lesson to realize that he was even there.

Although he knew that their family had to stay away, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the human.

The strange thing was that he smelt delectable, but he didn't want to – in the spirit of cliché – suck hi blood.

_Earlier – Parking Lot_

The Cullens watched the two new students walk into the school.

They had heard what the blonde said to get his twin out of the car, and found it hard to hold back laughter.

As the bell rang, Alice turned to them all and laughed musically,

'Don't jump him.'

She said, before skipping off. They didn't know who she was talking to, nor did they know which 'him' she was referring to.

Harry and Draco continued through their morning classes.

Draco was bored during English, while Harry found Maths hard.

Strangely, they were both fascinated in History, which they had with another Veggie – this time he had honey blonde hair and a stotic, painful expression.

Draco and Harry shared a look and decided to try and help.

Jasper noticed he shared History with the new boys. As they walked past him, he caught the scent of the small raven, it was mouthwatering – but it wasn't his blood that was calling – how strange.

When History finished, they were approached by a girl known as Jessica. She talked loudly, fastly and was apparently gossiping.

Harry and Draco followed reluctantly.

Harry and Draco shared an exasperated look, as the blonde who had introduced herself as Jessica dragged them to her table at lunch.

Harry lightly pushed into Draco's mind and brought up an image of Lavender Brown and then put one of Jessica next to her. Draco sniggered. They were too alike for their own good, and it was probably the only reason why they put up with her.

After the war, Lavender was one of the ones who helped to hide them and their 'parents'. Ron had abandoned Harry, saying he was turning dark, but the rest of the Weasleys helped – including Percy. There were many others that helped, including Harry's best friend, Hermione and Draco's best friend, Blaise.

They came to this quaint little town when Luna suggested for them to go there. She said something rally strange, it was like she was talking in two different voices at once, only one being hers. Harry had feared she was making a prophecy, but shook himself of that thought when he realized it was _Luna_. The idea of her making a prophecy was just ridiculous, but still – the words had yet to leave the new family' mind.

_**You four are now a family.**_

_**A new place to live is what you need.**_

_**Away from the world who fears you, away from those who love you.**_

_**You need a quiet town, to get away, a place no one would possibly look.**_

_**The house from the Black inheritance left to Harry, it lives in a place of green. **_

_**Its name is that of an eating utensil, and there you shall find peace, and more to love you.**_

_**A little joke overheard will be the first string attached to each other, and soon all the bleeding souls shall be healed.**_

When Harry thought back t it now, it did indeed sound like a prophecy, but he just put it down to Luna being Luna.

As Jessica chatted away to both he and Draco, while the others at her table booked at them in curiosity, Harry looked around the cafeteria.

It was definitely a lot bigger than the one he had in primary school, not that he ever go to eat in there. Harry was surprised about how spacious it was, even with the small number of students at Forks High, it should have been fuller than it was.

As Harry's gaze looked out the window, to look at all the beautiful greenery he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Neville living here. He would love it. But then his gaze fell on a group on inhumanly beautiful people walking past the window and in the door.

'Who are _they?'_ Harry asked, never letting his eyes leave their graceful movements.

Jessica and Draco looked over to where he was looking.

Draco's eyes widened, but Jessica just giggled.

'They're the Cullens.' She told them in a hushed voice.

'They don't look related.' Draco commented, never letting his eyes stray, just as Harry hadn't.

'Oh, they're not, except for the two blondes who are technically Hales. They're twins and have been living with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight, she's they're aunt or something. The others are all adopted and live together with Dr Cullen and his wife.' She whispered to them with a giggle.

'They're all very....' Harry trailed off, trying to find the right word.

'Hot.' Draco supplied, and Harry could have sworn all of the Cullen's tried not to smile at this.

Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye to give him 'The Look.' Draco shrugged, not perturbed in the least.

'You were thinking it too.' He told Harry who rolled his eyes.

'Oh yes. But they're all together though, like together, together…'before Jessica could continue, Draco interrupted her.

'Ooo, fivesome.' Draco swooned in delight.

'Kinky' Harry added with a leer.

Jessica looked at them with a blush covering her face.

The Cullens who had heard the whole conversation and had found it hard not to smile at the forwardness of the new blonde student, couldn't cover their mirth at their reaction to the gossip and burst out laughing – all of them (Rosalie and Jasper included).

The entire cafeteria looked at them n shock, and Harry and Draco smirked as they stood up to go to their next class.

As they passed the Cullen's table they both said in unison,

'Seeya later, you kinky vamps.'

This one statement was enough to shock the Cullens out of their laughter as they watched the two enigmas- for they could be described as nothing else – leave the cafeteria.

Emmett looked after them for a second before snickering to himself.

'I like them' he stated with a broad smile.

Alice bounced up and down in her seat with a huge smile on her face, nodding in agreement. Jasper nodded along as well, he felt a connection to the two new students. He didn't know why but he did. Edward smirked, and agreed that he definitely liked the new students. Rosalie sniffed and gave the impression that she could tolerate them for the simple fact that they had good style, humor and they thought that she was hot.

Alice's smile grew even bigger if possible, and she started to bounce in pace even more, making her brothers, mate and sister fear her, just a little.

Alice giggled, and her next statement caused Emmett to break out into loud laughs, and the rest of her family to look at her in shock.

'We're gong to become a sevnsome!'

Draco separated from Harry again after lunch – but this time he was actually looking forward to his class. When Hermione had explained the lessons Muggles had to him – this was by far the most interesting.

It had intrigued him. Muggles got to pretend to be someone else, he had been doing that his entire life – but now he got to do it for _fun._

Draco entered the Drama room. The walls were all painted black and there were lights everywhere in the room. There was on one – a single spotlight. Draco stepped under it and grinned – this was his domain.

Harry entered the colorful room and grinned. It was so alive.

He sat down in a random available seat and looked around. Not many people were in this class. Most of those who were, where already here. Despite the fact that Harry thought the school was too small for a map, he still had difficulty getting to his class.

Harry noticed the tables were round, allowing four or five at one table.

He noticed that there were only two others who sat at his desk, and they were looking at him curiously – even though one had a slightly cold look on her beautiful face.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized that they were Veggies.

One of them he swore could be a Veela with her stature and her long golden- blonde waves.

The other was small, as small as him – which made him pout slightly – he hated any references to his height. She had dark brown hair in a pixie cut, and she was bouncing in her place. She reminded him of a pixie.

Not able to stand the silence anymore, Alice stuck her hand out.

'Hi, I', Alice Cullen.'

'Heyy,' Harry chuckled lightly, 'I'm Harry. Harry Founder.'

He stuck out his hand to shake hers, not flinching in the slightest when he encountered the coldness.

Rosalie just sneered and turned her head away.

'Don't mind her,' Alice told him brightly, 'She isn't very sociable. Her name's Rosalie Hale.'

'Hi.' Harry said, not hurt at all when she ignored him, he actually found it quite refreshing.

Before Alice and Harry could continue talking, the teacher entered and started class.

'Alright everyone, as promised, today we are starting a project. You may use any art method you like – sculpt, pain, draw, anything, as long as you stay within the topic I shall give you.'

The teacher – Miss. Trista explained. She had deep blue eyes and dark chocolate hair. She also wore a pretty smile and was quite young, early twenties at most – Harry guessed.

'What's the topic Miss?' One of the girls in the class asked.

'That's simple,' she replied, watching as the class' anticipation grew. 'Fantasy.' She said simply as a chorus of excited whispers broke out.

When the whispered died down, all Miss. Trista said was –

'You know where the supplies are.'

The class got up and started gathering supplies. Harry watched everyone bustle around, but he just bent down to his backpack and retrieved a deep emerald green, leather covered sketch book and a beautiful set of professional art pencils.

He looked at them fondly. They were a gift from his diseased godfather. Back then, Sirius was the only one who knew he liked to draw. He had given them to him in secret on his 15th birthday, and they were now part of his most treasured possessions.

Harry sighed and opened his sketch book to the first blank page. He knew exactly what to draw.

Harry left art with Alice bouncing along beside him. He knew that they wanted to ask him how he knew about them, but it was neither the time nor place.

'What class do you have next?' Alice asked in curiosity.  
'I have,' Harry paused as he extracted his schedule, 'P.E' he replied, finally.

'Ooh,' Alice hummed in delight, 'You have that with Edward, Jasper _and _Emmett.' She squealed happily.

'You don't say.' Harry murmured, wondering how the Veggies held their strength back.

'Yup. Well, I've gotta go to my class. Seeya later Harry.' Alice said, skipping away after Harry muttered a goodbye.

Harry met up with Draco in the locker room. He was grinning wildly.

'Good lesson?' Harry asked amusedly.

'The best.' Draco replied in a slight American accent.

'What's with the accent change?' Harry questioned.

'I'm practicing different accents, so I can play different parts accurately.' Draco said in his own accent as they left the locker room, changed and ready to play some sport.

As they stepped out, the coach put them on the red team to play a game of dodge ball.

Harry and Draco grinned, this was a game they had played many times against the Twins.

Their grins widened even more when they noticed they were up against the Veggies in this class.

The game had continued in a slightly vicious manner, but in the end red came out on top. To be fair, since Harry and Draco had trained themselves in wandless magic, they were a match for the Veggies. It was deeply satisfying to see their surprised faces as they were pelted with balls.

Edward caught a whiff of the Raven's scent as he walked past him in the locker room, and was immediately captured in … need – but not for his blood?

Harry and Draco had left the office and were headed to the car, when they were intercepted by Alice.

'Heyy, I heard about what happened in P.E, well done.' She grinned and skipped off.

Harry and Draco arrived home.

Harry had already told him about messaging Tonks, and so that they could avoid being yelled at by the hormonal woman, they had a perfect plan … hopefully.

The 'twins' stepped inside and entered the lounge where Tonks and Remus were. Noticing them, Tonks stood up with a menacing look in her face, but Draco and Harry interrupted her, and caused a shocked look to appear on the faces of their guardians –

'There are vampires at school.'

**And that is the end of this chapter folks. I know that the classes are boring, but they needed to be done. I am not sure how American schooling systems work, so I made my own. I hope you liked it, and the only reason it actually got started was because I got sick and had a week off of school – so bad for me – good for you?**

**Please R&R…**

**OH, and beware, I received a Christmas present from one of my friends, and it was that tin of Twilight Journals, and I have already started two new stories in it – so look out!**

**Ciao for now…**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3

The Cullens arrived home, still contemplating the new students.

They met Esme at the door.

'Hello kids, how was your day?' she asked as they slowly entered the house.

'It was alright.' Emmett answered, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. That was unusual in itself – he usually threw himself on the couch and turned on video games.

'What happened?' Esme asked in concern.

'It's probably best that we tell you and Carlisle at the same time.' Rosalie answered, a frown marring her features.

'I'll go call the hospital now.' Esme rushed off to the phone, worrying about what could have possibly happened to her kids.

She came back in a few moments later, and said that Carlisle would be home in a couple of minutes.

Not even two minutes later, Carlisle came through the door, taking off his coat, and placed his bag down.

'What happened?' Carlisle asked as he entered the lounge and pecked Esme on the cheek.

'We met the two new kids today.' Alice said happily, bouncing a little on the cushion she was sitting on.

'Oh yes,' Carlisle said, smiling at his hyperactive daughter. 'The Founder kids right?' when they nodded, he continued. 'Their mother came in for an ultra sound today, she's about eight months now.' Carlisle informed them, noticing the slight gleam in his blonde daughter's eyes.

'I don't get it though,' Esme said delicately. 'Why is this a problem?'

'Not so much a problem, just a worry.' Edward replied, trying to soothe his mother of all intents and purposes.

'It's just – 'Jasper trailed off for a second, 'Well, they know that we're vampires.'

At Carlisle and Esme's startled look, the 'children' explained what happened at lunch. The reaction to the town gossip cause both Carlisle and Esme to smile and chuckle/giggle in amusement.

Once the tale was finished, Carlisle looked to Jasper seriously.

'Did you feel any feelings of ill intent coming from them?' He asked.

'No. there was a lingering sadness around the two, but other than that they were perfectly happy, content and mischievous.' He answered honestly.

'What about you Edward?' Carlisle asked his 'youngest.'

Edward thought about it and his eyes widened in surprise.

'I actually don't remember hearing anything and I didn't dig.' Edward answered surprised at himself.

Carlisle nodded, a little surprised and turned to his daughter.

'They're no threat – well unless you make Harry mad. Then your ear drums will be.' She giggled happily.

Carlisle smiled in relief.

'Even so, I think we should go and introduce ourselves to them. Let's go hunting quickly, and when we get back, and cleaned up we shall go and see them. They live in the house just outside of town.'

His family nodded and they all sped through the glass back door.

Harry was in the kitchen making dinner – it was his punishment for tattling on Draco.

Despite their hopes that the 'vampire news' would distract them, it didn't.

_~Flashback~_

'_There are vampires at your school?' Remus asked shocked._

'_Yeah, but they are Veggies, so we aren't in that much danger.' Draco quickly soothed_

'_Ok, but I still want to meet them, and evaluate your safety factor myself.' Remus told them._

'_So do I.' Tonks told them seriously._

'_Sure…well, seeya.' Harry said into the tense air, and he and Draco made a break for the stairs._

'_Hold it!' Tonks yelled. Draco and Harry froze, one foot each on the bottom step, and turned around slowly with sheepish grins on their faces._

'_Yes?' They questioned._

'_Did you think that would actually distract me?' Tonks asked them._

'_We – hoped.' Harry said, hanging his head a little._

'_Nice try.' She said, 'Now do I need to go through the lecture again?' She asked._

'_No.' Draco and Harry said sullenly._

'_Now inform me of the key points – Harry?' _

'_Tattlers are in no way respected by their peers, even if they tattle for their own good. The only time when tattling is acceptable is when someone has done something illegal, hurt themselves or going to hurt themselves. When doing it in the form of a joke, it is even less acceptable. Tattlers get dinner duty for a week.' Harry said, hanging his head even more._

'_Good, Draco?' Tonks turned to Draco._

'_Whiners are an annoyance. They make people loose any respect they had for them, and stay away from them. Whining is only acceptable when deathly ill or trapped in the hospital wing. Whining about school is just pathetic, especially when constantly repeated. They should just suck it up and go on with it. Whiners get bathroom cleaning duty for a month because they are more annoying then tattlers. 'Draco said monotonously, not looking forward to his duty._

'_Correct.' Tonks said happily, turning back to watch TV._

_Harry and Draco turned and trudged up the stairs, Remus' chuckles behind them._

_~End Flashback~_

Harry was just putting the home-made lasagna in the oven when his phone went off.

Flipping it open, he was surprised to see that it was from Luna.

Make sure you bring out the stash of bloodpops I gave you for dinner tonight.

The message confused him, he didn't know why he would need them, but Luna had never led them astray before. He reached for the top cabinet, before sighing in frustration. He _hated _being short.

He took his wand from his sleeve, glancing out the window to make sure no one was there, and summoned the box full of bloodpops down.

He set them up in a bowl in on the table, and set the table. He put in the garlic and herb bread, letting that cook for a few minutes, whilst the lasagna finished up.

Smelling the food, Remus, Tonks and Draco wondered into the room.

'Surprised you weren't in here earlier Rem.' Harry commented with a smile.

'I was engrossed in a book, Tonks took it away though.' He pouted. Harry and Draco chuckled at him, knowing how much he loved hi books. Tonks just shook her head and took the salad out of the fridge where Harry had put it, and put it on the table, for the first time noticing the bloodpops.

'Har, what's up with the bloodpops?' Tonks asked him curiously.

'Luna messaged me, telling me that I had to get them out for dinner.' He replied as he took the lasagna out and started serving. The others nodded at his explanation and went to sit down, but were stopped when the sound of the doorbell startled them.

'Tonks, Rem sit.' Harry ordered – no one messed with him in _his_ kitchen. His so called punishment wasn't really a punishment to be honest.

Obeying him, they did so. Draco looked at Harry, and sighed knowing that it was his job to get the door.

'Hello?' Draco asked as he opened the door, only to gasp as he came into contact with all 5…no 7 Cullens. So that's why Luna told Harry to get the bloodpops out.

'Come in.' Draco said before any of the Veggies could say anything.

He led them into the kitchen, where the others were all sat.

'Please, join us.' Harry said smiling, and gesturing to the seven empty seats, having conjured them when Draco sent the thought to him.

'We don't want to intrude.' Carlisle apologized.

'We were actually expecting you, we just didn't realize it.' Harry said, mumbling the last part to himself as Alice took the open seat next to him.

The rest of the Cullen's sat down in confusion as Harry offered them what they thought to be lolly pops.

'I thought you knew that we're – 'Emmett trailed off awkwardly when all eyes turned to him.

Alice just smiled brightly and took one, sticking it in her mouth immediately.

'Oh, so you're a seer?' Tonks asked Alice, as she had seen her eyes glaze over slightly before taking the blood pop.

'Yepp!' She nodded, squealing at the 'yumminess' of the blood pop.

'I'm confused.' Jasper moaned, having the confusion of all his family – bar Alice added to his own.

'It's Ok Jazz, have one of these.' Alice giggled happily as she stuck one of the bloodpops into his mouth. Jasper scrunched up his nose, preparing for the taste of ash that human food gave them, but instead the metallic taste of blood assulted him, accompanied by the unique taste of a cougar.

'What is this?' Jasper asked in surprise.

'That, my friend is a bloodpop.' Draco grinned. The rest of the Cullens' eyes widened and all took one and warily placed them in their mouths.

'Mhmm, Grizzly.' Emmett hummed happily.

'Yep, they are the animal blood version, but there are also Blood Donor ones.' Tonks told them, rubbing her baby bump in content.

'Blood donor?' Rosalie questioned.

'Yeah, humans who willingly donate blood to be made into the bloodpops.' Remus said, an arm lying comfortably around Tonks' shoulders.

'What exactly are you?' Carlisle questioned with narrowed eyes.

'Tell me Mr. Cullen, do you believe in magic?' Harry asked seriously. There was a scoff from Rosalie and Harry turned his serious gaze to her.

'Tell me Ms Hale,' Harry turned to her with a raised eyebrow, 'What do you think vampires are, if not magic?' Rosalie just glared at him, so Edward voiced his own thoughts,

'We are not magical; we are but unnatural, soulless monsters.' There was a small gasp from Tonks as the wizards' gazes turned to Harry who had caused the room's temperature to drop a few degrees with the deadly glare he now directed at Edward.

'A soulless being can not function, they wither away as they cannot perform simple tasks such as eating, they cannot move, they cannot think, they cannot talk or even mumble. All a soulless being can do is allow their bodies to function as their eyes stare blankly. Their consciousness, their being, their thoughts are not there. A monster is one who kills without remorse, without thought. They never feel and feed off of the pain that they cause others. Unnatural is not a word. Natural and normal mean different things to every person. If it exists, it's meant to be.' Harry whispered into the room, his eyes dull sending a shiver down the spines of the Cullens and making them wonder what he had experienced in his young life.

Just as quickly as the temperature had chilled, it warmed up again as Harry grinned, and turned his now lively eyes to Carlisle.

'You never answered the question Mr. Cullen,' all the male vampires in the room, with the exception of Jasper turned to him, taking the hint Harry rolled his eyes, 'Carlisle then,'

Carlisle grinned, barring his shockingly white teeth, 'I have seen evidence, but have never had my beliefs confirmed - why do you ask?'

'Well, my family and I are magical – we're wizards … and a witch.' Harry added the last part sheepishly as Tonks glared at him.

Harry looked over at the Cullen's and tried to suppress a chuckle that so desperately wanted to come out. With the exception of Alice, all their mouths had dropped.

When Edward was able to pick his mouth up off of the floor, he looked at the wizards and witch suspiciously –

'Why can't I read your minds?'

'Because we have a technique that can be learned known as Occlumency, it shields the mind from invaders,' Remus smiled at the vampire,

'And you can't read the mind,' Tonks said, smiling in amusement,

'It is not a book that can be picked up at anytime you please,' Harry and Draco chorused.

The Cullens looked at them as they burst into fits of giggles. Remus just rolled his eyes and smiled at their guests apologetically.

'Sorry, it's just something that their Occlumency teacher drilled into them, and for some unknown reason, they always laugh about it.' The Cullens all nodded their heads as the 'Founders' started to eat their dinner, and the Cullens helped themselves to bloodpops. Their was chatter around the room, everyone getting to know each other, even Rosalie who was talking to Tonks with her mother and sister about the baby.

Once they had all finished eating, the leave for the comfortable sitting room that had an open fireplace in it, already lit and crackling.

Emmett, before they left, snatched the bowl of bloodpops from the table as Remus shut off the lights, chuckling softly.

'Do you mind if we ask you some questions, about, well ….' Carlisle trailed off, looking at the wizards, and witch meaningfully,

'About being wizards … and a witch?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Not at all, but if we feel uncomfortable about something, we reserve the right to deny answering.' Tonks said, looking to Harry in concern. Harry saw and rolled his eyes, but was secretly grateful to that little condition that all the Cullens agreed to.

'So, how do you detect if someone has magic?' Carlisle asked the first question. Remus smiled, taking this question as he was the most scholarly of the group.

'A child can show signs of magic at any age, although rarely does it appear before the age of 2, as it is an extreme emotion that causes it to react. For example, the toddler may want something, their toy or a cookie, and that want is so powerful the object of their desire flies to them. However, the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts both have ways of detecting when a child first performs magic, which is when the Ministry can determine if it is a Muggle Household and Hogwarts put them on the register.'

'So when did all of you perform your first piece of magic?' Esme asked, curious as to the answer.

'I performed my first piece at 2 and a half.' Draco announced proudly.

'3 for me,' Tonks announced, a hand still resting on her belly.

'I preformed my first piece at 3 also.' Remus replied, smiling lightly at his wife.

The Cullens all turned to Harry who had a perplexed look on his face.

'I have no idea.' Harry replied shrugging, having so many accidental magic incidents in his life didn't help him determine when his first was.

'Well, I do.' Remus smiled at Harry who looked at him, forgetting that Remus had been around for this first year or so of his life.

'When was it? But if you know – that would mean I would have had to preformed it by the time I was 18 months.' Harry looked a Remus in a mixture of hope and a small bit of depression. Sensing this, Jasper sent a wave of happiness at the boy, who shot him a thankful but suspicious look.

'Yes Harry, your first bit of accidental magic was when you turned 6 months old. There was quite a fierce summer storm that night, and a tree branch banged on your window scaring you and in your panicked state, you popped right into Sirius' arms. You were always a child who felt things very severely.' Remus smiled at Harry's surprised look.

'NO FAIR,' Draco whined, attracting the attention of all those present. 'He apparated for the first time at 6 months old? Stupid Potter,' Draco pouted. Harry just laughed and swung an arm over Draco's shoulder.

'What's that now Draco? 14 – 3?' Harry grinned, causing Draco to sulk even more.

Everyone shared a laugh before the questioning continued.

'What is the Ministry of Magic?' Edward asked in curiosity, regretting it as the faces of the four before him darkened considerably.

'They are basically the government for the magical race. They dictate laws, deal those who brake them, licenses, almost anything you could think of for a government is handled there.' Tonks said in a slightly stiff voice. Sensing that it was best not to continue with this topic, Jasper quickly asked the next question.

'What is Hogwarts?' After that one word, the faces of the four across from him brightened, and giant grins spread across their faces. The emotions rolling off of them were enough to make him to smile as well, but the smiles on their faces affected all the Cullens, who all now wore a small smile – even Rosalie.

'Hogwarts is the best place in the world!' Harry enthused, bouncing in place.

'It's a school for witched and wizards, you start at the age of 11 and finish at 17, which is when you're officially an adult in the Wizarding World.' Draco continued, he too bouncing in place slightly.

'The school is actually a giant castle, and it has a lake and a forest full of all kinds of magical creatures and there are secret passages and rooms and, and, and,' Harry continued, using his hands for emphasis.

'And there are all sorts of classes – Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Astronomy' Draco continued, his grin growing as the eyebrows on the Cullens' head rose and their jaws slowly dropped.

'And then in third year you can choose between Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures!' Harry finished, almost jumping off the couch.

'And when you hit third year, you can visit the village called Hogsmeade which is the last all Wizarding town in Britain, maybe even Europe!' Draco finished with wide eyes.

The Cullens' jaws were almost on the floor by now. They could tell the two boys wished to say more, but Remus took out his wand and flicked it at them. Their mouths continued working, but no sounds came out.

'Silenced them for a few minutes. If you want to know more, you can of course asked, but they basically sums up Hogwarts. It definitely a magical place, even in the Wizarding World.'

Nodding dumbly, the Cullens regained their composure, and Emmett blurted out the next question.

'Why do you smell like wolf?'

**Author's Babble:**

Sorry, but I'm leaving it there for now. My brain is exhausted, and won't give me any more. I am so sorry for the long wait, ill try to update again in the New Year, but come February when school starts I might not be writing much because it's my final year of high school. I'll probably write some at night while I'm on our cruise though. We leave on the third of January for 13 days! So excited! This is a slightly early Christmas Present, I'm hoping to update all stories before Christmas day. Already done HP & the New Fate, and I'm half way through To Fix the Past.

Anyway, I hope everyone has a happy and safe Holiday! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I'm broke from buying presents anyway – so good luck in trying to get money out of me!_


End file.
